


Just A Man

by sevedra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Under Uther's rule, there is no room for relaxing or playing or being just a man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Man

The thing about Arthur is he always has to be The Prince. The Prince is always on duty; The Prince is in charge; The Prince is in control; The Prince is responsible. Under Uther’s rule, there is no room for relaxing or playing or being just a man. With Merlin, Arthur has found an outlet; a place where he can be just Arthur – just a man – and not have to be The Prince. Merlin sees him for the man he is; he sees beyond the duty and the responsibility; he sees when Arthur needs to be less than The Prince. And when that is what Arthur needs, that is what Merlin gives him.

At the end of another long day of council meetings and visiting nobility and near endless feasting, Arthur is finished being The Prince. Merlin knows this from the way Arthur’s spine is too stiff as they walk to his chambers. Merlin knows this from the way Uther managed to compliment and degrade Arthur repeatedly in front of guests. Merlin knows this from the way Arthur had a little too much to drink, but not so much it shows. Merlin knows this because he knows Arthur.

When they enter Arthur’s room, Merlin lights the candles while Arthur removes his own boots. Then Merlin undresses Arthur slowly. He spends as long as he can on each piece of clothing, making it a gentle, soothing experience. He presses soft kisses along Arthur’s bare shoulders and smoothes his hands down Arthur’s naked sides, coaxing Arthur’s body into relaxing. Once the body is less tense, he can move on to helping the mind.

It starts with just the kisses: Merlin kisses his way across Arthur’s shoulders and then up his neck. From there, he mouths along Arthur’s perfect jaw line until he reaches his lips. Arthur accepts the kisses in the manner they are offered. Each kiss is a gift; an offering from Merlin to Arthur. As their tongues slide against one another, Arthur feels the last of the tension leave him. He knows he can be himself. He knows that Merlin only gives what he wants to give and that Merlin doesn’t expect anything from Arthur now except for Arthur to accept what Merlin offers. 

They move to the bed and Arthur lies back, willing to let Merlin lead. Merlin makes the decisions here. He takes on the responsibility for what Arthur feels. Each touch, each kiss, every breath, is Merlin’s choice, and Arthur lets that sink into his bones. He lets Merlin arrange his arms and legs. He allows Merlin to know what is best. And Merlin always knows what Arthur needs.

The kisses are heated and deep; tongues tangling; lips slick and swollen. Arthur’s hands keep Merlin close and Merlin’s hands keep Arthur on edge. Merlin breaks the kiss and presses his sweaty forehead to Arthur’s. Their heated breathes mingle as they gasp for air. Both sets of blue eyes are blown so wide the black swallows nearly the entire iris. Arthur licks Merlin’s lips and lifts his hips against Merlin’s.

Cocks, aching and straining, brush together. As their hips shift, the slick heads dip into the bend at hip and thigh. Smooth and unrestrained, their erections slide and frot. Arthur reaches to grip them both in one loose fist. Merlin grabs a small jar from the bedside table. He dips his fingers into the jar of salve, coating both thoroughly. He mouths along Arthur’s jaw line as he circles the tight pucker with one finger. He presses in, feeling the small muscle tighten and clench in resistance.

He slides the finger in all the way, dragging the tip along Arthur’s inner wall, easing him open. Arthur trembles and shivers. Merlin presses a second finger in alongside the first and Arthur’s thighs quiver as he struggles not to grip them tighter into Merlin’s rib cage. Merlin stretches his fingers apart and rubs the tight ring of muscle, coaxing Arthur to relax. He strokes as deeply as he can, brushing against that little bundle of nerves that makes Arthur drop his head back and groan louder.

Merlin removes his fingers from Arthur’s tight heat and drags his fingers through the salve again to quickly cover his own cock with it. He leans up to kiss Arthur more. As their tongues tangle and their breaths pant, Merlin nudges between Arthur’s firm ass cheeks. The head of his cock smears pre-come along Arthur’s hole. The tip catches at the slightly open entrance and he pushes inward slowly, steadily. Shifting his left arm to catch under Arthur’s knee, he bends it towards his chest.

This opens Arthur wider, and Merlin pushes into Arthur until his balls are touching Arthur’s ass. Rocking forward to kiss and back again to look at Arthur’s face, his strokes are shallow at first but lengthen as Arthur’s muscles relax completely.

Harder and deeper, he moves in Arthur, the ridge of his cock moving over that wonderful place inside Arthur that reduces him to babbling and incoherency. Arthur matches him stroke for stroke, lifting his hips to meet Merlin’s pelvis as they speed up their movements. Arthur’s hands are grasping Merlin’s biceps hard enough to leave marks. As Merlin’s hips start to stutter and lose their rhythm, Arthur reaches for his own cock and thrusts into his fist fast and hard. Arthur’s thighs tighten and his back arches as he reaches his climax. The force of his hole gripping tighter brings Merlin to his own finish. Hot stripes of come cover Arthur’s taut stomach and muscled ribs.

Soft kisses and gentle teething at collarbones calm the tremors of Arthur’s body. Merlin’s hands sooth Arthur’s arms and sides and tops of thighs. Arthur stills and sighs; the tension of the day ebbs away. The pressure of being The Prince lightens and lets Arthur breathe for a while. Merlin pulls away slowly and curls his body around Arthur’s. His hands never stop their sweeping and calming of Arthur’s skin and underlying muscles. Their breaths match and their heartbeats sync into rhythm and their bodies ease into one.

And Arthur; lover, friend, man; slips into sleep.


End file.
